<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ugly Side by GrumpyAsFuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015789">Ugly Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyAsFuck/pseuds/GrumpyAsFuck'>GrumpyAsFuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Dark Humor, Grim Reaper!Sungjin, Grim Reapers, M/M, Mad Scientist!Wonpil, Mad Scientists, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Should I add more tags?, SungBri Nation we're still alive and kickin', Vampire!Young K, Wonpil is seriously messed up in the head, You know the usual SungBri routine, Younghyun pines after Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyAsFuck/pseuds/GrumpyAsFuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You're a Vampire Now for Dummies</i> never told him that grim reapers are also a thing. Or a story in which Younghyun, an inexperienced vampire, meets a grim reaper and tries to <del>woo</del> befriend one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, a hint on Kang Younghyun/his favorite JYP dongsaeng, some others probably appear later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ugly Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. The work is inspired by Day6's Halloween Rock Day performance where Sungjin is a grim reaper, Young K is a vampire and Wonpil is a mad scientist. Don't worry, you won't see Darth Vader casually chilling here.</p><p>2. A warning before we start and if you haven't read all the messy tags - Wonpil is a psycho in this one, I took the 'mad' in mad scientist quite seriously. If such characterization doesn't sit right with you, please don't read. Same with mentions of blood and death/murder.</p><p>3. I don't know yet how it will develop and whether I have guts at all to write a chaptered fic from start to finish in English, but I've heard SungBri Nation's calling and answered it.</p><p>4. English is not my first language, so misplaced punctuation and some weird phrasing may appear. If anybody wishes to become my beta or correct me I'll be eternally grateful. If not - well, bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Younghyun taps his fingers against the glossy surface of the bar counter. The sound echoes sharp in his eardrums, loud music and chatter do nothing to muffle it. Dim lights don’t soothe his eyes either — the colors are still too bright and intense in his vision. He’s too painfully aware of every single detail around him: conversations, movements, even those made behind his back. He feels nauseous, his mouth is too dry and throat is parched, meanwhile the acute blinding pain in his stomach keeps him upright and sober. In all his heightened senses he is still scared shitless. Never in his life before has he even had a passing thought that there would be a moment when he has to do it simply because it is a do or die dilemma.</p><p> </p><p> But does he really have a right to make excuses when he actually spent some time on drafting a plan? He feels ridiculous. It’s not like he doesn’t ever dress up like this, but now that it has a strong intention he feels dirty. He shifts in his seat, ripped skinny jeans feel too tight and clammy, leather jacket hot and heavy, dangly earrings annoying and eyeliner irritating. </p><p> </p><p> There is a man at the far end of the bar counter who has been eyeing Younghyun down with a sly smirk for the past few minutes, the hungry gaze is gliding over his body shamelessly. Younghyun shivers internally but looks him straight in the eye and flashes a charming smile. The rest is a chore - mundane, predictable to a single word and sickening in its nature. </p><p> </p><p>The man is now running a finger up and down Younghyun’s thigh while the latter is giggling doing his best at trying to be flirtatious. He manages, though with a great effort, to convince this jerk that making out or, <em>G-d forbid</em>, fucking in bathroom stalls is highly unsanitary and they call a taxi to go to Younghyun’s place. He suffers through some more groping in the backseat, his hands itching to break an arm, to hear a shrill scream and a crack of a bone and he almost jumps at his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When they step out of the car into the chill autumn night air Younghyun’s head clears up a bit. He breathes in and feels eerily calm, even the hot sweaty palm on his waist under his jacket feels nothing short of a slight disturbance. Oddly enough, his fear and anxiety has bled out dry instead of intensifying since they left the bar. The car drove off leaving them on a broad walk path to a two story mansion. It is not too fancy but it’s enough to have slightly inebriated man cackle:</p><p> </p><p>“I see you are one rich kid. Are you that bored out of your mind to look for one-night stands in shady bars? Not complaining though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I certainly wasn’t looking for romantic conversations under the moonlight” Younghyun bites back. “Can we hurry? I’m freezing my ass out here.” He whines and to prove his point snugs his jacket tighter around his body. </p><p> </p><p>The wind picks up sweeping away dry leaves off the pavement, their whisper is loud and somewhat warning. Younghyun wonders if it’s because he himself knows exactly what’s about to happen that the man should feel at least slightly uneasy. Maybe he is just that dumb not to question why nobody tends the front yard, why the neighborhood is so lonesome and quiet, why a young man lives in a freaking mansion all by himself. He almost chuckles thinking that this would be the right time to start questioning. The man doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Impatient, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the asshole gets the cue and almost drags Younghyun to the front door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> As soon as they enter the hallway the man launches himself at Younghyun mouthing wetly at his neck and slipping his hands under the shirt. Younghyun almost gags and tries to maneuver them into the living room. He succeeds and once he finds himself in a more spacious place he threads his fingers through man’s damp sweaty hair, grips it and yanks.</p><p> </p><p> The force of the motion has the man stumble. For him it happens too quickly. His eyes widen, the fear and adrenaline kick in as the cute slutty silver-haired boy in front of him bares his teeth in a crooked drunken smile all while holding his hair in a bruising grip that has his scalp burn. He finds himself unable to make a sound or move a single limb while his senses scream <em> run </em>.    </p><p> </p><p><em> Fucking finally! </em>Younghyun thinks as he breathes in the sweetness of the stanger’s fright. He feels relieved and actually excited for the first time this evening. He crooks the man’s head some more to get better access to a pulsing vein on his neck. To him now it’s the only detail that could ever seem beautiful in this sewer rat of a human being. There’s a delightful moment when he feels almost aroused before he sinks his fangs into the warm flesh. The sweet and salty liquid hits the roof of his mouth and he almost moans. It feels more than just good, it’s not even near the best of food he had before his life took this ugly turn. He feels alive or as alive as one of his kind could be. The pain in his stomach fades away slowly, his whole existence seems less miserable now. He doesn’t need to control himself or stop like he does when his friends graciously let him be a pet leech for a short while. It feels right and wholesome, but Younghyun knows he will hate it later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When Younghyun releases the lifeless body to drop to the floor he notices something moving in the shadows of the room. He panics. What if somebody has been following him all along? This is illogical, but he cannot help but build all sorts of unfortunate events in his head. The one thing he is sure about – he’s not imagining it, there’s a presence watching him silently in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Younghyun’s voice cracks. His bravery is a pride to the whole vampire species for sure.</p><p> </p><p> “Would you just chill for a second please?”</p><p> </p><p> Younghyun hears the annoyed tone of the voice in the shadows and then the owner of the voice steps into the moonlit spot near the window. The first thing that catches the vampire’s eye is the unusual attire — the person is wearing a gat and a fancy long hanbok made of black patterned silk, the fabric nearly shimmers under the silver light. The second thing Younghyun notices is the face. The guy standing in front of him has a complexion too fair for a Korean, almost ill-looking and a pair of dark circles under possibly the most stunning eyes Younghyun has ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>“I will if you explain who you are and what you’re doing here” Younghyun regains his composure. There’s a dead body at his feet that kind of debuffs his confidence but the vampire is trying hard not to mind it. “You are trespassing, just so you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The person’s left eyebrow arches quite high. “What are they teaching kids these days, huh?” he mutters to himself and then addresses Younghyun “I’m supposed to work. And you’re interfering”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” The vampire feels light-headed but still annoyed at the hanbok-clad dude being all cryptic.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever heard of grim reapers?” The cryptic dude strolls in Younghyun’s direction and the latter steps back cautiously. Silk rustles softly in the silent room.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s some fairy tale bullshit. Where’s your scythe?” Younghyun’s visibly confused. His knowledge of grim reapers limits to those of anime and mainstream cloaked skeletons gripping a menacingly sharp scythe. </p><p> </p><p>“Says the baby Dracula. And scythe, really?” scythe-less reaper smirks. “I know I’m quite pale but last time I checked I was very much Korean.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Younghyun feels offended at this grim reaper laughing at him. “Sorry. I’m new to the whole folklore stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s not lying. If somebody had told him before that vampires exist he’d brush it off as an unoriginal joke. Now he learns that grim reapers are a thing, moreover that they could be different depending on geography. He’d feel ashamed of his ignorance if it wasn’t for the fact that he was brought up in Western part of the world, far from Gyeonggi-do where he was born.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s a brief awkward pause when Younghyun stares shyly at his feet or rather at the corpse which is sprawled at his feet and the guy in black literally facepalms. </p><p> </p><p>“You have something here” He gestures vaguely near the corner of his own lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh” Younghyun hurriedly wipes the blood at his mouth only to realize that his hand is covered in crimson too as well as it seems now is a half of his face. The grim reaper scoffs, the corner of his lips twitching. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate it when people get messy with food” he fishes a handkerchief from the folds of his hanbok, strides closer to Younghyun and takes the latter’s chin firmly between his thumb and index finger lifting Younghyun’s face up. He not so gently wipes the vampire’s face examining him during the process. When he’s satisfied with the result he steps back, wipes his own fingers and stuffs a bloodied handkerchief in Younghyun’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it. Now, if you don’t mind I gotta get back to work.” he gently pushes the awkward blinking vampire out of the way and crouches near the body. <em> Baby Dracula </em> watches him with open curiosity as the reaper reaches for a crimson scroll attached to his belt. He opens it, mutters softly something under his breath and the corpse’s chest starts glowing with a fair barely noticeable white light. The creature ( <em> is he even a human? </em> Younghyun wonders) of the netherworld holds the sleeve of his hanbok and sinks his hand in the torso chasing the light as if the body in front of him was made of smoke. A moment later he retrieves his hand, holding the light in a tight fist. He fumbles around his belt for a while and simply stuffs the light into one of the pouches.    </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t the soul supposed to, like, leave his body and follow you and all that?” Younghyun inquires gingerly, he’s genuinely curious but doesn’t want the man to laugh at him again. And the bastard does exactly that. He lifts his head and looks at Younghyun with the corner of his lips going up in a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, it’s an option of course, but we don’t want you to faint, do we?” He coos softly enjoying the angry scowl that the young man flashes at him in response. “I decided to spare the theatricals. You’ve had enough for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun is taken aback by the sudden display of care from the grim reaper who until now acted rather cold and sarcastic. <em> Unworldly being with tsunderish tendencies? Cute! </em>This makes him bolder, knowing that the dude actually has some emotions underneath, beside annoyance that is. The prospect of another supposedly mythological character becoming his friend excites him so he decides to go for it.</p><p> </p><p>“You never told me your name. I’m Kang Younghyun by the way. Or Brian. Kang Brian” Younghyun extends his hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need my name for? It’s not like we’re gonna meet again.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the first other supernatural entity I’ve met. Besides, I’m a vampire, I’d say it is very likely that we will actually meet again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Name is Sungjin” Sungjin eyes the bloodied hand and retorts never moving a limb to accept the handshake “And I’m not the only ever existing grim reaper, don’t get your hopes up”. He sees Younghyun sulking, his hand slowly falling back down. Grim reaper smiles mischievously for a second and then his mouth takes an ‘o’ shape in surprise as he glances above the silver-haired boy's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Look! A fairy!”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun turns abruptly, being a naive fool he is, and of course there’s no one. He’s startled again. This time by the hearty laughter behind his back which sounds a bit too loud for the still and quiet night. When he turns back the laughter still echoes, but the living room is equally empty, no sign of the late visitor in silky black hanbok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please do share your feedback. This is the sole fuel I have to keep posting. Well that and brain consuming prompts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>